lordsofcreationfandomcom-20200215-history
Staff of Shurka
The Staff of Shurka is appropriate for late paragon to early epic level characters. It was created by Shurka from the golden tree Eorna. It is a golden hue that shines brightly whenever one casts a spell through it. The wielder of the Staff has golden mists constantly trailing them (which has no game effect). The Staff sends emotions to the wielder generally of calmness, or anger when confronted with creatures that Shurka despises. Statistics Block Staff of Shurka Created from the god of healing, this simple staff holds the key to casting powerful healing incantations The Staff of Shurka is a +4 staff implement with the following powers and properties. Enhancement: Attack Rolls and Damage Rolls Critical: +4d6 damage. You may spend a healing surge. Property: You gain the Ritual Caster feat if you do not all ready have it. You automatically learn all rituals your level or lower that use the Heal skill Property: You gain a +2 bonus to Heal checks. Property: You gain a +2 bonus to Endurance checks. Property: Your healing surge value increases by 3 Power: Cure Light Wounds (as a cleric 1) Goals of the Staff of Shurka * Ease the suffering of others, and protect the natural world and the Feywyld. * Defeat others who would harm the weak, and any that corrupt the world. * Spread the worship of Shurka Roleplaying the Staff of Shurka Rather than speak directly to its wielder, the Staff of Shurka sends strong emotions. Whenever it sees a hurt ally, it sends strong signals of sadness, trying to convince the wielder to help them. It attempts to send the wielder into a rage when seeing creatures such as fungus or vampires. Creatures of Tsaroga Noggoth are especially hated by the Staff. If the Staff becomes confortable with its wielder (reaches pleased), it will stop sending emotions and speak directly. The Staff has an old woman's voice. It suggests and advices the wielder motivating him or her to act in tandem with the Staff's goals. Concordance Starting Score 5 Owner gains a level +1d8 Owner is a humite +1 Owner has healing at will abilities +3 Owner has non-at will healing powers +1 Owner destroys anything hated by Shurka (like fungi) +1 (max. 1/day) Owner heals a dying character '''(max. 1/day) +1 '''Owner ignores the plight of an injured person (Max. 1/day) -2 Owner kills a non-evil humite (max. 1/encounter) -1 Pleased(16-20) "You have done well. You are truly worthy of wielding my power. Together we shall act as an agent of Shurka to heal this land for good!" The Staff releases all of its powers to the wielder, and will now finally speak to him/her. Property: The Staff's bonus to Heal and Endurance checks increases to +4. Property: The Staff gives a +3 bonus to all rituals with either the religion or heal keyword. You can also cast the ritual Voice of Fate for free once per week. The voice comes from the staff. Property: The owner gains immunity to poison and disease. Property: The owner's healing surge value increases by 5 Power: You can cast Icon of Life (as an invoker 16) Satisfied (12-15) "The Staff knows I have done well. But there is still much more to do." The Staff of Shurka has some confidence with the owner, but is still not completely committed to that character. Property: The staff's enhancement bonus increases to +5, and the critical damage is 5d6 and spend a healing surge. Property: The owner gains regeneration 2 while bloodied in combat. Power: Cure Serious Wounds (as a cleric 6) Normal (5-11) "I fell mystical power flowing through the Staff." The Staff is ready to judge its current owner. Unsatisfied (1-4) "The staff seems sad... and dissapointed." The Staff believes there are much better wielders available, but will still give the current owner a chance. The Staff's enhancement bonus decreases to +3, and the critical damage drops accordingly. Property: You no longer gain any skill bonuses that the Staff gives. Angered (0 or Lower) "I have failed. The Staff is leaving." The Staff knows the wielder cannot further its cause. It leaves immediately. At this point, the staff does not lose any powers, but removes itself from the wielder, waiting to be found by a more worthy healer. Moving On "I can feel it. The Staff wants to leave." The Staff vanishes uncerimoniously from the owner's hands. If staisfied or higher, it leaves a +5 implement staff behind with one property and power or the owner's choice (chosen from the list that the staff gave the wielder). If angered, the wielders healing surge value permanently drops by 2. Holders Shurka himself is the only one to own the staff so far. Category:Artifacts